Herry's Dream Come True
by Alixey-Pendragon
Summary: Draco and Harry meet but you will never guess what Licius does.


Disclaimer- This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry's Dream Come True.

I'm going to take you back to the summer after Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witch Crafty and Wizardry. Harry is laying face down on his bed knowing than at any moment now Aunt Petunia would soon be at the door, but he didn't care. His life was wonderful today and no one could spoil it. Not even that dumb ass Dudley could renew it for him. Draco Malfoy, the love of his life had written him and wanted to meet with him today!

Knock, knock. "Wake up boy and get down stars!" The voice of his bitchy Aunt called to him though the door. Harry got up and went down stars not wanting to upset anyone to day in hopes of being able to leave. As he interred the kitchen and sat down he noticed that everyone was in there and Dudley was wining as always. It seemed to be a normal day, but then again why wouldn't it be that family was always normal.

"Um......" Harry asked as he looked nervously at Uncle Veneer. "Can I go to my friend's house for the rest of the summer?" Harry looked hopefully at his Uncle. Then he could meet up with Draco and spend some of the summer with the Weasels.

"Way not it will get you little rat out of my hair for the summer." Veneer replayed angrily. Harry's hart leaped with joy. "I'm not driving you though find your own fucking way."

"That's okay I all ready have." He was planning on taking the Night Bus to Dragoon Alley, where Draco and Harry had planed on meeting. Harry quietly ate his breakfast of eggs and toast. Run to his room and put his school thing into his trunk. Gaped the trunk and Hedwig and went back down stares. "I'll be off then." Sticking his wand hand out he saw the dabble deck bus come zooming up to him having two lamp post jump out of the way. He sat and looked out the window just in time to see the lamp posts jump back into place.

"Ello there. Who might you be?" A soft, small voice beside Harry says.

"Hello." Harry replied. "I'm Harry Potter. You are?"

"Bloody hell, are you really? I'm Anthony," says the small boy in a hurried but excited tone of voice.

"Well, here is my stop. Nice chatting to you. It's been lovely. Bye Anthony." Harry waved as he steps off the bus into the cool atmen air. He wanders the streets and finally sees Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Draco. Harry jumps up and down to get Draco's attention. Draco says something to Lucius softly and Draco runs over to Harry grabs him by the wrist and begins to walk.

"We need to go to the Three Broom Sticks now. So, that dad can't see or here us." Draco says in a harried voice. Harry smiles broadly with joy and nodes.

"Okay, whatever you say you're the boss." Harry and Draco walk in a quickened pace to the bar/inn. Draco paid for two butter beers and joined Harry at a table near the back corner of the room.

"No one should look for us here. Well, I asked you to come here with me because there is something I need to tell you. This something that my father can never ever know or my life and yours will be at stack." Draco posed to let Harry grasp what he just said. "I'm... oh, dam it, I wish there was an easer way to tell you it's so meaninglessly hard. I'm...I'm.....In love with you." Draco says it so fast Harry almost doesn't hear it. Harry's head was spinning with confusion. Did he here Draco correctly? Was it all a dream? Dam Harry wake up, he says to himself.

"Did you say _you're _in love with _me_?" asked Harry in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes, I did and don't you dear rube it in Potter." Draco replayed. Harry was smiling so wide it seemed too big for his face. It wasn't a dream but it felt like it. Harry's dreams were at least being answered.

"I love you too!" exclaimed Harry so that almost all the bar can over hear it. He was almost jumping up and down with enthusiasm. Just then Lucius walked in and peered down at his son and the Potter kid.

"So, Draco, you finally told Potter about your feeling for him?" He says in a cold and sinful tone.

"Yes.....No...But how did you know?" Draco was becoming very confused.

"The Dark Lord of cores and don't be stupid. But I will awl it as long as it's Potter. But your mother is not going to be happy at all. She was hoping to have your bride were her wedding gown. But I really don't think it would suet a guy. And your gay and all, but this dose mean **you** have to face the dark lord and he is not going to be so mercies." They walked out of the bar, kiss and spent the rest of the wildest summer that Harry has had at the Malfoy Manner.

END


End file.
